


My Mission

by orphan_account



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Bottom Steve Rogers, Dirty Talk, Humiliation, M/M, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Sexual Fantasy, Top Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 07:01:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6844057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky talks dirty about the Winter Solider fucking Steve. Makes more sense if you read Hostile Work Environment first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Mission

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Hostile Work Environment](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2554490) by [stoatsandwich](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stoatsandwich/pseuds/stoatsandwich). 



> As tagged, this involves discussion of non-con. If you are not comfortable with that, do not read this.

Steve is lounging at a safehouse after finishing a mission. Domestic terrorism threats in Sacramento brought SHIELD over, and they'd managed the job with no casualties on either side, but it was on the very of warfare in the streets. Steve was tired, mentally more than physically. He would love to fly back, but he’s holed up in the hotel for the night in case any more issues arise. They were given free lodging, and their own rooms, which he was beyond grateful for. It had been a long day, and he needed to relax. He knows just who can help him.

“I saw you on the news,” Bucky smiled, and Steve could hear it in his voice, even over the phone, “Wish I could...”

He hates that. Right now, Bucky is holed up at the Stark Tower. He doesn’t trust himself enough to leave, and neither does most of Steve’s team. It’s hard to recondition him, as he’s just getting control of his head again. And honestly, Steve is scared to try, not wanting to hurt him nor treat him less than human. Steve gave a reassuring, “I know. I do too. But we've gotta get you better first.”

Bucky laughed a little, “I'm working on it. But I'm bored to death all alone here.”

Steve smiled, undoing his belt, “Oh? All alone?”

“I knew that's why you called. You alone too, or does that even matter?”

Steve licked his lips, “Pervert.”

“Said the pot to the kettle. Are you naked yet?”

Steve stripped himself down quickly, “Yeah. Wanna talk me through? God, wish I could be there with you, baby...”

“I've got one I've been thinking about.” Steve can hear the mischief in his voice, it makes him buzz with excitement all over just in expectation.

“So we're on the helicarrier, and we're fighting hard. But you don't wanna hurt me because I'm still Bucky, your friend. To me you're just a mission. But this time, they don't want me to kill you. They just want me to stall until they take down all the targets. 

“I don’t remember you, but my body does. I don't kiss you, because you're a fucking slut and you don't deserve it. Or maybe because I forgot what kissing is like. Assets and machines are not loved. I tackle you on the ground and grab you, and my arm is on your neck. It's gonna leave bruises. Everyone is going to know that their super solider was overpowered. If you even make it out of this alive.

“And you stop fighting when I squeeze. I could crush your trachea with my metal hand. You could kick me off, but you haven't been this close to me in so so long. You rasp out my name, quiet and scared, wanting to break through. You think I'm the same man you grew up with. But baby, he's been dead for years. I'm just wearing his skin. I look at you, but there's no recognition in my eyes, just purpose. You're my mission and my target and you will be treated as such.

“So I yank your pants down with my other hands and... You're hard. Maybe it's because of me, and your body remembers like mine does. Maybe getting beaten down like this gets you all worked up. Probably both. And you know what's going to happen to you now.

“This isn't pleasure for me. This is a job. But I'm still hard, and my body is a weapon that I'm going to use to ruin you. You're going to be wrecked when I'm done, not even your memories will be okay after this. The men who gave me orders knew this. I don't care to know. I'm fresh off another memory wipe, all that matters is my mission. 

“You try to beg, say anything you can to get me to be your Bucky again. You try to kiss me, but I don't kiss back. You tell me you love me. I ignore your words and shove into your tight hole. You get so desperate as I slide in, crying, gasping, ‘Bucky, please, Buck, stop, it's me, Steve, I love you, don't do this!’ You scream my name over and over again, clenching tight. If I even knew what pleasure was like, I would feel it.

“I use you. I'm always right on the edge of choking you out, but still needing you to be awake. Humiliated and distracted. You were communicating with the others. I bet they could hear you. Those screams of pain getting tinged with pleasure, all my name. They know you're being debased by the Winter Solider. They know you're letting a killer sodomize and hurt you. Most of all, they know you're starting to enjoy it. They don't think of me as your old war buddy, and I'm not.

“I keep going. I don't care about Bucky, whoever he is. I am a machine and this is my purpose. You are my purpose. I don't slow or stop, even as your hole milks me, and you grab my sides, gasping, needy. You're getting close, even though it hurt so much, it's not the sweet, hot sex you remember. It's dominance and pain without care.

“You cum untouched, whimpering my name, just like old times. Except you're sobbing softly, knowing I'm nothing but the Winter Solider now, and you're nothing but a mission to me.”

Bucky leans back, smiling, proud. He could hear Steve's breath hitching quietly as he spoke. Getting Steve off made him feel so good about himself. “Was that good, baby?”

“Buck...” Steve's voice comes softly from the other side. It's not the same wrecked, sexy voice he loved. Steve had been crying. Steve was still crying, “That's not you. You're not... You're...”

“I... I know I just...” Bucky closed his eyes. He was rock hard, but it was going down hearing Steve's hurt sobs.

“You're my Bucky. You don't... God...”

“I am. I am, Steve, it's... Me.” Bucky swallowed. It was a stretch of the truth, but Steve needed to hear it. He was always trying to convince the others that Bucky was human and good and not this shattered, brainwashed solider. It was nice. It made him want it to be true. 

“I'm flying out there. There's... There's enough security here. I'm getting the first flight back.”

“Steve, baby, it's okay. Honestly. I'm just... I thought you would like that.”

“Not that. Not... Never that. I want the real Bucky.” There was noise as Steve got his things packed

“The real Bucky?” 

Steve was quiet for a moment, “Don't say it like that. You know what I mean. The Bucky I grew up with. The one I kissed and fucked and who fought by my side.”

Bucky smiled softly, “Ah. That Bucky,” he teased, “If you really think it's all under control... I am getting lonely here. “ 

“I'm on my way already, baby.”

“Good. When you get home, the real Bucky is gonna have some fun with you.” He smiled wide, already forming ideas.


End file.
